Are You Safe? Or Not?
by ICanRelateToSeverusSnape
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter is in his second year and goes through a certain, ah, incident. Severus Snape is th...rest inside
1. Chapter 1

Are You Safe? Or Not?

WARNING: This contains rape, swearing, and underage slash, Snarry in the future

Summary: Harry Potter is in his second year and goes through a certain, ah, incident. Severus Snape is there when it happens. Can Potter handle the pressure of the incident and supposedly being the heir of Slytherin or will he fall deeper into the darkness. Also includes a protective Snape.

A/N: Hello kiddies! I decided to experiment to how far my twisted mind is willing to go. Hmm just for all my readers I decide to step out my comfort zone and step it up. More drama and hurt…and rape. Also for those who are reading "13 again!" I'm not abandoning that! Anyways enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Incident

"No! Stop! Stay away from me!" The boy cried and knocked over chairs and tables, trying to get away from the mans grasp. The blond snickered and reached for young Potter, stroking his cheek. "Dear Harry, you're so beautiful." Scared he tensed up at the mans touch.

Roughly the man forced his lips on him. Forcing his mouth open exploring every inch.

At this Potter started to sob becoming louder and louder. He felt disgusted with himself. The man's eyes were glistering. He threw Potter on the ground of the class room. Immediately he pounced on top of the boy. Harry shut his eyes closed. He cried, screamed, yelled but nobody seemed to hear him or care.

He felt the man unbuttoning his robes. He felt those disgusting hands stroking every part of him. He heard the man talking to him even the mans voice disgusted him. "Harry, love, so good."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stalking down the hallway Severus Snape patrolled the corridors for any unwanted wandering. If he was lucky enough he could find a few student snooping about and deduct points, preferably Gryffindors. He strolled about until he came to a halt.

Hearing loud noises emitting from a classroom a smirk crawled onto his face. The head of Slytherin opened the door prepared to take points from the students who thought they were above Hogwarts rules.

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw a man with golden locks on top of one, a young Potter. The boy seemed distant. Tears leaked out of his eyes but his face reflected no emotion. Dear Merlin there was blood! There was a puddle of blood under the boy.

The master duelist pulled out his wand. "Lockheart you pitiful disgrace for a human!" The mans eyes filled with rage. "_Incarcerous!"_ The attacker of Harry Potter found himself unable to move. Snape swooped towards the boy who was now unconscious.

The Potion's Mater draped Potters robe over the boy's shoulders and picked him up with ease. With 'Levicorpus' he had Lockheart float next to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A knock was heard on the headmaster's door. "Ah Severus what can I-…" The elder man look absolutely horrified. "Severus what happened!" He gaped at the half clothed boy in the mans arms. "It was Lockheart headmaster. Yes headmaster he has raped your precious golden-boy."

Dumbledore looked at him in disbelief. "No! That's a lie headmaster! The boy, the boy threw himself at me! Yes that's it! He, um, he cursed me! Forcing me to commit such a horrible act!"

The enraged potion master drew his wand and forced it on the mans neck. He forced the weight of young Potter on his other arm. "How dare you insult Potter! How dare you insult the headmaster! What do you play him for and idiot!" He lowered his voice in a menacing tone. "How dare you deny what you have done after I stood there and saw you! A child! Do you know what you've done? Headmaster I am prepared to give you the memory of the incident that occurred in the classroom of Defense Against The Dark Arts. I am prepared to stand my ground in front of the ministry."

The humble man place his hand on the mans shoulder. "Thank you Severus but I only require your memory." He extracted the memory and handed it to the older man.

"No please headmaster! Forgive me! It was a mistake! It…it will never happen again!" The blond haired man cried out. Dubledore placed a shoulder on the screaming man. "Of course I'll never forgive you. You'll be sent of to Azkaban, where I'll make sure that everyone in Azkaban knows what you did." There was no twinkle in the mans eyes. In a low whisper he told the man something horrifying. "Because nobody likes rapist."

The man stretched. "Well Severus I think somebody need to be seen by Madame Pomfrey." The man cloaked in darkness clutched the boy close to his chest. "Yes headmaster." He strolled out of his room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Poppy!" Severus was practically running in. "Severus dear what all th-Oh my! Quickly set him down on the bed!" "What in merlins beard happened?" In a hushed tone the potion master beagn to tell the medi-witch what had happened.

"That sick man! He deserves Azkaban and much more!" "Poppy keep it down."

Poppy casted many examining charms over the boy. Dumbledore flooed in. "How is he Poppy?" His voice drowned with concern. The distressed woman gave a tiered sigh. "I've managed to heal all the physical injuries but I'm afraid those caused to his soul will have to heal in their own time."

Severus turned to the headmaster. "Headmaster has Minerva been informed about Potter?" The elderly man gave a weak smile. "Yes actually all the professors have already been informed of what has happened and who caused it."

Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing were thrown open. "Where is he! Where is my little lion cub!" The anxious woman rushed to his side. "Albus how could this have happened?" The man simply placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We must not worry about that now. Right now young Harry needs help mending his wounds that have been inflicted on his soul."

"Severus may I speak to you in my office?" The potioneer raised an eyebrow. "Yes of course headmaster."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So headmaster what has the ministry said about this incident?" The headmaster popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Ah yes them. They have decided to keep it all a secret. To the wizarding world Lockheart will be going to Azkaban for performing unauthorized 'obliviate' charms on both muggles and wizards."

The potion master snarled. "What about Rita Skeeter I can't imagine her keeping quiet." "Yes the minister himself threatened her to keep quiet she also stated that the story was too dramatic for her taste."

Severus was about to turn foe his leave. "Severus I need to ask something from you. I need you to get close to young Harry as you're the one who saved him." The man was about to open his mouth to protest but thought about it. "Yes headmaster."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry tried grabbing something anything…anyone. He wanted to scream! He wanted to yell! Suddenly he felt a hand grab his. "What is it Potter?" A stern voice called out. He quickly sat up and scanned his surroundings. He scanned the room until his eyes fell onto a black shade. "Professor?"

Harry began to hyperventilate. _Professor? Professor! Which one! Which professor!_ "No please don't do anything to me!" The boy began to cry.

Startled by this the potion master slipped Potters glasses on his face. "Potter…Potter, Harry!" Harry blinked and saw not HIM but professor Snape. "Professor? Professor! Please Lockheart he…" Potter struggled to get the sentence out.

Noticing the boys discomfort he decided to finish it for the boy. "Not to worry potter Lockheart has been taken care of." Harry stared at him confusedly. "But…how…I mean…who…" Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember.

He remembers pain, screaming, crying, shouting, and Snape! The young Gryffindor jumped out of his bed confused as to why Snape helped him and what he was doing next to his bed. A sudden wave dizziness came over Harry as he leaned forward. Fortunately Severus was able to trap the boy before he fell. His face buried in his chest.

Harry felt the same warmth he felt that night. He felt…safe. "Honestly Potter when will you learn." He felt the young boy trembling he looked down to find the boy crying. "Thank you, Thank you professor. You helped me…no ones ever helped me."

He wanted to shove the sobbing boy away…but something…something wouldn't let him. He embraced him in an awkward hug. Picking up the boy, which startled Harry but he felt safe, laid him in the bed.

"Just rest Potter." Harry slowly drifted away he looked so peaceful for someone who had been through much. The man brushed a few of the boy's hair out of his face. "Nothing will hurt you again…even if I have to kill those around you to keep you safe…even if I have to kill my self."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Hmm I liked it, though I do think it lack a bit. So right toward the end Snape's last sentence shows how overprotective he will become of Harry in future chapters. Once again for those who are reading "13 again!" I won't forget about it don't worry! Anyways read and review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *Snickers* Chapter two came out faster than expected! Erm "13 Again!" I'm still working on it! I'm sorry about not updating it fast enough….but enough of that! Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Understanding

"Madame please! You have to let us see Harry!" Potter woke up to his ears being assaulted by screaming. "No, now go back to your common room!" The red haired boy ignored the screaming woman and practically ran over to his friend.

Weasly being the…err…unintelligent person he is started to shake his currently half-awake friend.

The boy felt a hand violently shaking him. Who was shaking him! Why were they shaking him! What were they doing to him! All these questions raced in his mind. Screaming was his first reaction. He started fidgeting try to remove who ever had a hand on him.

Dammit but they wouldn't let him go instead the person shook him even more violently! The distraught healer couldn't move. She had no idea how to deal with a case like…um…someone who has gone through what Harry has. Clearly his dimwitted friend wasn't making it better!

A bushy-haired girl suggested shaking him harder, he was probably having a bad dream.

By now the boy's screams were echoing through the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The potioneer was currently heading to Pomona. He required certain plants to batch a few potions. Suddenly he caught a slight noise. He followed it, soon becoming from a slight noise to screaming. Racing towards the hospital wing he found Potter imbecile friend!

Currently both his friend were trying to wake him. They were shaking him! No they weren't just shaking him they were _touching_ him! _Touching_ Harry in the delicate state he was.

Anger flared up in the professor. "Weasly, Granger what the he-…" The students gasped at the supposedly un-emotional professor. The man regained his structure. "Unhand …NOW" He spat out his word so dangerously that the two terrified students had no option but to comply.

Swiftly he moved toward the screaming youth. He place Potter in a position where his body leaned on the potion masters chest. "Listen Potter, Harry your safe." Slowly he rocked the boy back a forth. "You're safe. and are right here. You're in the hospital wing…"

Gradually the boy calmed down. Once again to fly into his dreams. He laid him on his bed.

"Now…" In a menacing tone he turned to face the two shocked faces. "Might I ask what you're doing here?" Pomfrey had regained herself. "Severus, please don't go to hard on them."

The man scrunched his face. "What! You expect me not to go hard on them. I could careless if the student laying in that bed was a Hufflepuff!" He turned facing the two students. "You do not ignore a _healer_ and do what you like!"

Ron retaliated at this. "You could careless if there even was a student laying in _that_ bed! Plus we're his friends and we deserve to see him!" The head of Slytherin was starting to get irritated. And this time it wasn't Potter who was talking back!

"Ronald please!" A some-what angry voice called. "Professor what Ron meant was that we heard Harry was here and we just wanted to see how he was doing."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. " and has in not occurred to you that has been _hurt_ in more ways that one? Including those wounds that cannot be seen. Did you not think that you could have agitated or damaged him even more?"

The two Gryffindors paled at the thought. Could they have really hurt their friend more?

A know-it-all voice spoke up. "Professor what exactly happened to Harry?" The ex-deatheater was becoming less impatient. "That Potter has to tell at his own time." The girl opened her mouth to protest but Snape held up his hand.

"Now ten points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with Flitwick." Reluctantly the Gryffindors left there friend.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was now wide awake staring at the ceiling. The boy was lost in his thought until he heard shuffling of feet. He turned to the noise but there was nothing there. The now slightly fatigued boy positioned himself in a sitting position.

He still heard the shuffling noises the smiled brightly. He stretched his arm a found what he was looking for. Quickly he removed his fathers cloak to see who was underneath. His friend! His friends were there to see him! "Ron, Hermione!"

Ron was just about to hug his friend but he flinched away from his touch. He dared not look at his friend. "S…sorry Ron just not in the mood to get a hug." The clueless red-head just stared at his mate. "S'kay, we were here in the morning Harry!" The boy in the bed frowned. '_That's probably who was shaking me…_'

"Here Harry I brought you today's homework!" Sometimes Harry wished that his friend wasn't so smart. "Thanks' 'mione" He muttered under his breath. "Oi you know what the weirdest thing happened! That git came and told us that we were hurting you! Then he gave us detention for trying to wake you!"

"Then he gave us detention for it!" Hermione laid her hand on the boy's shoulder but he quickly flinched away. Hermione being the person she is knew something bad happened to Harry, not to mention to the way he reacts to touch.

"Harry what happened?" Trying to say it in a soft tone so she didn't make him feel pressured. Ron gave her a curious look. "Yeah Harry tell us!

He had a lot of emotions racing. Clutching the sheet tighter he murmured something. The red-head got a bit frustrated. "Speak up Harry we can't hear you!" "I can't! I can't tell you!" Ronald stepped back but the idiot just had to react and not with politeness.

"What! Why not! We're you friends!" The brunet-haired girl tried calming him. " No 'mione! Even Snape knows! Snape! That git knows!" "But I-…" "No Harry! Do you think I'm stupid! You didn't let me give you a hug and you wouldn't let 'mione touch you! Oh but Snape's okay! Snape can hold you and rock you back and forth! Snape can calm you down and we 'your friends' cant!" Harry frowned a bit. When did Snape do that?

The angry Gryffindor stomped away. Potter tried holding back the tears. "Harry…" A soft voice croaked. The distressed boy looked up. "Hi 'mione." Harry's voice was raspy. "Don't worry he'll calm down." He simply nodded. " 'Mione don't forget the cloak…" She grabbed it and left.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in the common room Ron and Hermione were in a heated argument! "No Ronald I don't agree with you! Why can't you just listen when somebody want to explain something!

"Why should I! Obviously he doesn't want to tell us!" The boy punched a pillow. The girl tried calming down but finally she exploded. "Bloody hell Ronald! Why are you so sodding stubborn!"

The Gryffindor stared shocked at the girl. "What if Harry wasn't ready to tell us! What if he was told 'Harry Voldemort killed you relatives.' Hmm tell me Ronald! Do you think Harry could deal with another death of family members?"

The Gryffindor paled at the thought. "You don't think…"

"I don't know Ron." They sat on the couch with a painful silence. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow night."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry felt something brushing against him. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "Oh Harry, sorry did I scare you?

"Madame Pomfrey?" The boy just had to make sure it was her. "Yes dear. Now put on your glasses." Doing as he was told he slipped on his glasses only to find a potion being held in his face. "Drink it…it will ease any pain you might have."

He took grabbed it. It certainly didn't look attractive. It probably wouldn't taste nice either. Being a brave Gryffindor he swallowed a mouth full. He stuck his tongue out. Yup it tasted horrible.

"Stop complaining Potter at least you get any." His head shot up to glare at who ever said that only to meet with his professor, no with Slytherins professor.

Great Snape! Another person to irk him! Who's next Voldemort! Just as he thought of Voldemort a low voice could be heared. '_Must kill…blood…need…blood…kill…kill'_ Great he was hearing that voice again. He started hearing it more after he talked to that snake when he was dueling with Malfoy. He didn't even know he could talk to snakes! Know half the school thought he was the heir of Slytherin! What if he was! What if-…

"What is it Potter. Lost your ability to speak?" Harry raised his head. "Hm, I'm sorry sir what." The man cloaked in black was already irritated.

"..Potter." Snape said so the boy could understand. "Oh! Erm fine." Snape sneered.

"No pain anywhere. You're perfectly fine." Harry didn't like where this was going. "Yes sir perfectly fine." The potioneer knew the boy was lying. "Alright then come here Potter." "What!" ".me." Harry knew he wasn't fine! Damn him! Damn Snape!

Potter swung his feet to the edge of the bed. He jumped down and not a second later he felt a sharp pain go up his back. Falling he cried out. "Ow!"

"Potter why did you lie." The man helped potter back onto the bed. "I wasn't lying, I was feeling perfectly well." "Yes of course because a 'well' person like to cry out and fall." His cold voice mocked.

Harry rolled around a covered himself with the white but soft sheet. He faces the wall not looking at the greasy git. "I'm fine sir…now leave me alone." The ex-deatheater gave and irritated sigh and proceeded to leave. "Oh and Potter isolating yourself doesn't make it better." With that the potion master stepped out. Harry buried his face in his pillow and began to sob. "G…greasy…g….git…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night Harry heard the same shuffling sound. He swung his feet to the edge of the bed. "Hang on their mate don't want you falling! The boy looked up to find his friend grinning. "Hi Harry!" Potter still to shocked only whispered. "Hi Ron." He turned to Hermione and flashed her a smile.

"Ron I-…" "No Harry let me go first. I'm sorry! I should have let you explain!" The red-head paced around. "You don't have to tell us! You can tell us at your own time…" "Ron…" "Don't worry Harry take your time…" "Ron…" "No rush Harry I-…" "RON!"

Ronald fixed his attention to his best mate. Harry clutched his white sheets. "It's okay Ron…I'm…I'm ready I can tell you." Hermione and Ron immediately placed all their attention on their friend.

"Hermione, Ron I…I was raped!" Harry let his tears pour out while his friend paled and could only stare. "It was Lockheart! I'm…I'm not a Gryffindor! What Gryffindor lets themselves get raped! I'm nothing! I'm useless! Do I even deserve to be called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'?"

Ron was shocked! He was mad! Pissed and sad! Of course he would be pissed! What was Dumbledore thinking when he hired that man! "Harry…It not your fault…." "Yes it is!" He covered his face.

Hermione's eyes were glistening. "Harry it's not. You a brave Gryffindor…and your worth more than you think." The mournful boy looked up. " Mione…" Hermione quickly embrace his friend. He felt tense but soon let everything go. He buried hi head in her neck.

The red-head did the same. Soon all three were hugging. Ron gave a small smile. "Your Harry Potter, You're our friend, and you're the bravest Gryffindor I've ever met."

Right out side the hospital wing stood one, Severus Snape. "Loyal and idiotic Gryffindors." He smirked "Loyal indeed."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: *Claps hands* Yeah I'm done! This chapter turned out alright! Review or not! *Snickers*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright chapter three! Gosh thank you for all your reviews! They really motivate me. So without further interruption chapter 3.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Trapped

Young Harry Potter was perched on the window side. His face pressed against the cool glass. He felt slightly fatigued but still he was feeling impatient. Observing the many students that walked about. They scurried along in the open space.

There he was stuck in the hospital wing. Why couldn't madam Pomfrey let him go! He was feeling all to well! Which everyday passing he felt trapped, uneasy!

Feeling irritated at every moment was most unpleasurable. The boy would lash out at someone! If he tried to escape they would most likely put him in a body bind! Not a night would go by when he heard that strange voice. He was perplexed. Was he going mad or was he actually hearing something?

Ron and Hermione were no longer allowed to visit. They had been caught during one of their midnight 'visits'. The boy was twelve! He needed to go out!

Small hands touched the glass. Yearning for his friends, to go out, to feel the breeze caress his face. The isolation the he was in made him even more depressed. He wanted to-…

"Lean any more Potter, and somebody will have to go fetch you from your fall." Harry turned to face the potion master. He opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He had nor the energy nor the motivation to talk back. The boy stalked away from the window paced around. That's all he did.

He would pace to relive built up anger, stress, and other emotions.

Severus arched a brow. This certainly was a new side of Potter. The boy looked like he was going to fall apart. Suddenly Potter stopped his pacing and placed his forehead on the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?" The voice that spoke was soft. "Hm, I can't say I'm doing anything to you Potter."

Finally Harry let go. "Why am I here! Why can't I go out and enjoy myself! You're keeping me here! Locked up!" Great the day Potter lets his emotions run wild is the day Snape is there.

"I've done nothing Potter. It's madam Pomfrey and the headmaster who whish to keep you under observation a few more days." Harry gave up he crouched down to the floor. His knees were up to his chest. He placed his arms in his knees and rested his head. He wanted to go out, but alas he could not.

"Potter stop acting like a child and pick yourself from the ground." Harrys face stayed emotionless. His eyes seem to be disconnected from this world. There was a painful silence.

"I'm not a child professor. I have never been one. From the day I came into this existence my fate was marked. It's not a secret you know. You think I don't notice. The fact that I'm being forced to grow up faster than everybody else. I'm the-boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-has-to-fight-Voldemort. What's more painful is that I'm the-boy-who-lost-his-family."

Severus was left without words. He'd never heard Potter talk like this. He couldn't deal with Potter so he marched out. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night Harry decided to pay no mind to Dumbledore or madam Pomfrey. He was going out! He grabbed his father's cloak which he had hidden and took his leave. He wanted to go and see Ron but that was too dangerous. The school was quiet and occasional mumble could be heard from the portraits.

Harry felt free. He felt content. That is until he heard that voice. So he wasn't going mad, he was actually hearing it. '_Kill…must…kill…blood…I want blood…I want to rip you…I want to kill you…'_

He tensed the voice was getting closer, louder. Harry had no idea what the voice was but he knew that it wasn't good. He knew if that voice got to close to him something bad would happen. The frightened child ran. Running until he reached a door. He opened it and found it led outside. A smile crept onto the boys face. He threw of his cloak. The sky was dark but everything was tranquil. The boy looked down and found a small baby snake.

The snake looked nice and it didn't give Harry any bad feelings.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus Snape stalked the corridors of Hogwarts. His minds seemed to drift to one person, Harry Potter. Maybe the boy deserves to at least see his friends. Well he could arrange for the-…

His train of thoughts were interrupted. He heard something or someone. Following the sound he caught a glimpse of somebody going through a door. He swiftly made his way to the unknown person. What he found shocked him. It was Potter! How dare the little brat break the rules!

The potioneer stepped closer making no noise. Potter was sitting on the grass with some sort of cloak on his knees. Then Snape halted. Potter was talking to a snake!

At first he felt delighted. Potter 'a Potter' was talking to a snake. A snake which represents Slytherin. Suddenly a wave a fear came. Potter was talking to a snake the same way the dark lord talked to snakes. Potter had no fear on his face but more of a pleased face.

The boy extended his arm and gratefully the snake slithered onto him. It made its way to the boy's frail neck. The child's neck was slender. The snake claimed Harrys neck. It wrapped it's self around.

The boy chuckled and pet the snakes head. He saw the boy say something. He smiled again.

Dear Merlin! Severus almost thought he was seeing the dark lord but it wasn't. It was Potter speaking with a snake. Quickly the head of Slytherin drew his wand. The snake caught this action and whispered something in Potters ear. The boy gave a curt nod.

Harry gathered himself from the grass. The snake still perched on his neck. Harry grew quite fond of it. The snake was the first thing he talked to that was outside. When the serpent told him somebody was pointing their wand at him everything seemed to stop. He was scared. Was somebody trying to kill him?

No Harry Potter wasn't going to be scared like a cowared. He thanked the snake. It was a good thing they let him keep his wand.

Harry quickly drew his wand. '_everte statum' _Severus had no time to shield and flew back. Harry was shocked! He just attacked a teacher! No he just attacked Severs Snape! He quickly darted to his professor. "Professor! Professors I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! I-…" Suddenly Harry was under his professor. He could feel the hot breath of his professor. "Pro…professor?"

"Hold still Potter." Harry felt uneasy. He started squirming. "No! No what are you doing!"

"Hm, Potter stop your agitating yourself." Harry opened his eyes and saw Severus standing with his snake. "Hey what are you doing with my snake?" Snape smirked. "You're snake? I believe this snake belong to no one." _'Child if you want I could strike this man. His hold on me is not tight.' 'NO!' _The boy hissed back sounding frantic. _'No don't…just wait until he releases you.' 'If that is your wish child.'_

Severus was observing Harry Potter talk to a serpent. "Enough Mr. Potter." The man released the serpent. Before it slithered away it hissed something, this caused Harry to chuckle a bit.

"I wouldn't be laughing Potter your in a lot of trouble."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They reached the hospital wing. "I'll be taking that cloak of yours and your wand." The boy gave him his wand but refused to give up his father's cloak. "Potter stop arguing and hand over the cloak!" "No!" Harry held on to the cloak protectively. Severus made his way to the boy he was just about to reach for it but a voice stopped him.

"Please don't." Harry needed to think quickly. Snape was still human. He still had a heart. _"Merlin I can't believe I just said please. Now what do I do!"_ Harry did the other thing that came into mind. The boy clutched onto the mans robes and looked up at him. "Please don't take it…please." It was such a soft and gentle voice.

The man looked into those eyes. They were so pure. The jade green looked so honest. Severus snagged the cloak.

He couldn't show sympathy. He looked into those eyes again. They showed an emotion that he couldn't understand. Was it pain or hurt? No it showed something deeper…betrayal? But why would Potter feel that way?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning came rather quickly. Whimpering could be heard. They were coming from none other that Harry Potter. His head throbbed. It felt like he had drunken a bottle of firewhisky. The boy heard footsteps near his bed. He peered from under his pillow to see who it was. It was Ron and 'Mione! Any pain he was in was gone.

"Ron!" Harry quickly pounced on his friend this made them fall to the ground. 'Mione just smiled at her two friends. Harry was still on top of his friend. The red-head didn't mind. He like when Harry hugged him. Ron petted Harry on the head. "What are you guys doing here? I though I wasn't allowed visitors!"

The girl was just about to explain but another voice interrupted. "That would be my doing Mr. Potter. Hm"

Severus looked down and the two boys who were currently in a very close embrace. The two Gryffindors quickly picked themselves off the floor. Weasly's face turned crimson red. "Erm, 'Mione lets go!" "But Ron-..!" Harry's friends left but he was still yearning for something. He was longing for something, he needed something!

"Come along Potter." Harry frowned. "Where?" "Outside. Did you not say you wanted to go out?"

The boy followed his professor to a part of Hogwarts he'd never seen before. "This Potter is where Minerva and Poppy use to spend their afternoons." "Hmm..." Harry was perplexed as to why he was there. "Poppy and Minerva have allowed you to use it but only when you're with someone." "Wow!" Harry sprinted across the grass. This was his place. His private garden! He felt free again.

The exited boy plopped down on the grass. It was nice. He felt complete. That feeling was gone. Everything around him relaxed. He was suddenly in a blissful sleep.

Snape sat in a chair reading a book. He glanced up. The boy was sleeping on the grass. He looked peaceful. Severus felt uneasy. He had a feeling. A feeling he had never felt.

This boy was doing something to him. But what?

It would soon turn out that he was trapped. Trapped in a game that if he wasn't careful…somebody was going to get hurt.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written! I turned out satisfactory. Let's see here…that part with Harry meeting that snake. I actually was going to have the snake be Nagini and other things would happen but then I though it was too early to introduce her. What do you guys think? Think I should introduce Nagini now or later or not at all? Anyways next chapter Harrys out of the hospital wing! Review or not?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hullo guys! So I had this chapter done but guess what! The file lost it's self! Yeah I cried for an hour till I finally got off my arse and re-wrote it! *Sigh* I'm an idiot. Anyways thanks for the reviews and enjoy! I actually like this version better! M'kay now let me explain a few things:

-My chapters are going to start getting longer -ONLY two horcruxes exist. The diary and Nagini - Voldemort has a human form but he still hasn't shown up yet. And remember this story is AU.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professor

The morning sun crept in through the windows.

Harry Potter stood proudly. He was clothed from head to shoes. His shoes were handsome leather black. The boys raven hair had lengthened. It touched the bottom of his ears.

Madame Pomfrey strolled towards the boy. " you are free to go to your classes but I-…"

Not a minute after the medi-witch had stated that Potter was racing out the door! Yes he was free! He was finally out! After a small number of minutes Harry was greeted by his two best mates, Ron and Hermione. The trio continued toward the Gryffindor tower. "Mr. Potter cease your walking." A stern but gentle voice called out to the youth.

The boy turned to face the speaker. "Hullo professor McGonagall." Minerva pressed her lips together. "Mr. Potter is there a reason why you escaped the hospital wing this morning?" The Gryffindor was puzzled. "No ma'am, madam Pomfrey said I could leave."

"I'm afraid not. What she said was that you could attend your classes but she-…"

"What!" A red-head cried. This wasn't fair! They couldn't keep his best mate locked up! "Mr. Wealsy!" The head of Gryffindor raised her hand to place a halt on all the interruptions. Merlin these Gryffindor's would be the death of her! "If I could finish. Thank you! As I was saying, Poppy stated that you could attend your classes but you are required to dorm in a room near the hospital wing."

Harry scrunched his face. He was being forced to stay isolated! Well on one hand he liked the idea on having some time to himself.

"Alright."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The professor led the trio around the corner. As she mentioned earlier the room was indeed close to the hospital wing. They walked up a flight of stairs and faced a portrait.

Wow! The painting was amazing! A qudditch player cloaked in gold and red leaned against a broom. He had a snitch in his hand! So that made him a seeker! The boy flashed a smile at Harry. Minerva knew her little lion would like it! Merlin knows he needs all the happiness he can get. "Now just utter a password."

Hm, how about 'lion' no that was too easy. 'Nuimbus' nah that didn't work either! Air blew out of Potter's nose. Suddenly he was waved by a password!

"Green Basilisk." Every Gryffindor gasped. The boy in the painting frowned but never the less he opened the portrait door.

"Harry! Have you gone mental!" The-red head balled his fist. Hermione was astonished! She threw Harry some questioning glances. "Actually Ron I feel sane. Oh you guys are wondering 'bout the password! Yeah well other passwords are real obvious. Plus you would never expect a Slytherin word to be with a Gryffindor."

Hermione, the brains of the trio, frowned she was excited to see that her friend was using his intelligence, but this! This was too much!

"Hm, very well Mr. Potter, your belongings will be brought up momentarily."

They exited each taking their own paths.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The golden trio made their way to breakfast. Harry was jumpy. What if he made a fool of himself! What if he reacts badly!

They reached the tall double doors. "Ready mate?" The red-head looked at his mate, he gave a curt nod. The doors were pushed open and the staff could be seen sitting at the front.

The Gryffindor's noticed their pride walking in. Some students looked as if their freedom had just been revoked. Of course Harry should have expected that. Most of the school thought he was the heir of Slytherin. The students were probably enjoying the fact that the heir was gone.

Others didn't even notice if Harry was their or not. Harry walked to his table and from the corner of his eye spotted somebody sprinting towards him.

His breath hitched. Thankfully his best mate gave him a small push. "Hi Harry!" Neville Longbottom was the first to welcome Harry back. "Glad you got better from mermaids flue! I hear it's real painful!" The boy just looked baffled. "Mer-mai-ds fl-ue?" Quickly he scanned Hermione's face looking for an answer but she simply flashed a crooked smile.

"Oh! Mermaid's flue! Right I was coughing up lake water!"

Soon the four took their places at the table. Potter managed to glance at Ginny. She was sitting next to Dean. They had been in a relationship for about two months. Although a few weeks ago her mood had changed! Maybe she wasn't use to Hogwarts yet? Well either way she looked down all the time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A humorous talk about pixie dust and goblin ears was interrupted by a hitting against glass. Every person in the room looked up to the headmaster. "Students thank you for you attention. There has been a rumor about Lockheart." Harry flinched at that name. "Yes students it true. He has been suspended form his position." The female population of the room shrieked. "Now I would like to introduce you to Professor R.J. Lupin" The new professor looked tired but he stood up and bowed at his new students.

His eyes traced over all the faces. He searched for one person in particular. Suddenly he spotted glimmering jade green eyes. It was Harry! He flashed a smile.

Down at the tables Harry saw his new professor. He inhaled. It felt cold; the lining of his throat felt like it was freezing. He had seen that man! The name was so familiar. He had heard that name before. He'd seen that face before. It was a distant dream. He recalled a face peering down at him. His heart was sore.

Looking up he saw the man flash a smile at him. Harry had seen that same smile before! But where! His heart ached. This man was making him hurt, he was making him cry!

The distraught boy covered his face and stormed out! "Harry mate! "Harry hold on!" was being hollered over his shoulder.

Harry left without realizing that not one, but two professor gave him a concerned look.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The man had flashed Harry a smile but instead of receiving one back the boy took on a pained expression. The boy looked confused and angry. Had something happened? He saw the boy cover his face and leave quickly.

A hand touched his shoulder. It was the headmaster. The man wanted Remus to follow.

Walking toward the office Remus couldn't help to think what was wrong with Harry. His nephew, no technically Remus was nothing to Harry but James always said that he was the uncle. The werewolf closed his eyes. The baby voice was fresh in his mind. _"Unl'e moo'y!"_

They reached the office. Dumbldore went straight for a bowl that contained sugar taffy. He savored the candy. It was marvelous!

The man offered Remus some but kindly rejected him. The professor knew the headmaster wanted to say something. "Yes headmaster, what is it?" The twinkle in the mans eye has disappeared. "Lupin you have to promise me that you will not do anything rash." Now the werewolf was concerned.

"It's about young Harry. There is no easy way to say this. Lupin Harry was assaulted. No not magically but sexually. Yes, yes Lupin your right it was Lockheart."

Remus paled. He leaned against the wall. No! No! He punched the wall repeatedly! This wasn't happening! Not harry! Not Harry! Not his Harry! He failed! He failed James! He failed Harry!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in Harry's dorm he calmed himself. Hermione tried calming himself. "Harry what I happened?" Ron was worried he didn't like seeing his mate this way.

"I don't...I just…the professor…he…I" "Okay slowly now. That's it. Now from the begging." Wow 'Mione could become a great healer. "I've seen that professor before. No Ron I'm not crazy! I can't remember but I feel like I know him."

Hermione frowned. Then she jumped! "Guys we're going to be late for class!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The trio entered the potion class room. A sigh of relief was let out. Snape wasn't there. The moment they sat down the professor entered to room.

"Well look who has decided to join us. Mr. Potter you've missed many classes I don't suppose you lost your intelligence while being in the hospital wing." The Gryffindor's protested and the Slytherins snickered.

Harry wasn't going to let the overgrown bat insult him! He was going to keep up his Gryffindor reputation. "Oh no of course not _professor,_ but someone else has." Harry held his glare. Snape could notice that Potters eyes were blood shot and his voice was raspy. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

The lesson continued as always. Except for Potter. He was much quieter than usual, his eyes would also get a shimmer.

The class was over. Harry had done nothing more than think about Professor Lupin. "Potter." An icy voice stopped him. "Stay after. Granger, Weasly out." Harry gathered himself and walked up to Sanpe's desk. Git! He thought. "Do you think your funny Potter?" The Gryffindor smirked. "No sir."

"What is it Potter? Do you need something to hide to fact that you've been sobbing?" The smirk on the boys face fell and turned into rage. How dare that greasy git assume things about him! "You've no right!" Harry shrieked to the top of his lungs.

Harry turned and was about to take his leave but was caught by a grip on his wrist. Snape was now very close to his face.

"Then don't bring your teenage problems in my classroom. I've no time to deal with a boy who can't control himself." So cruelly it was spat out. The man released his grip. Harry wanted to cry! How could he say those things! He quickly got his things and ran out!

Everything was the usual. Harry got through all his classes! Now all that was left was DADA.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The students sat in their desks. The professor asked to read pages 39-49 and then write a 2 foot essay about it. Harry was feeling uncomfortable. He felt the pressure of eyes on him.

Harry let out a small breath just, five, four, three, two, one- "Mr. Potter if you could stay after." Dammit!

Ron mouthed to Harry _"We'll be right outside!"_ Harry gave a slight nod. The room was now empty. Harry strolled to the front of the room where the professor stood. Harry stood straight up. The professor smiled gain and Harry's heart ache returned.

Remus kneeled in front of Harry. The boy's eyes widened! What was his professor doing? "Harry…I'm sorry." Remus let all his tears out.

"Pro…professor?" Haary was confused as to what to do. "So you don't remember me? I should have expected it." So wait! Harry did know this man! The how come he couldn't remember him! "Harry it's me, uncle moony." "Un-cle mo-ony?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

_A man with light brown hair walked over to a baby with green eyes. "Lily he's got your eyes!" "Course he does! Their beautiful like his mothers but he's going to look so much like his dad!""Let's hope that's the only thing he gets from you James!"Lily hoped that Harry didn't become as much as a trouble maker as James was. "Aw c'mon Lil's don't be too harsh on prongs!"Another man with dark hair called out._

_The pretty lady with red hair and the man that looked like Harry were talking with the man that had dark hair. From the distance baby Harry heard somebody yell "Padfoot!"The bay returned his attention to the man with the light hair. He smelled like chocolate. The man lifted the boy and cradled the boy near his chest. "Hi Harry!"_

_His voice was soft. "Hi it's me uncle moony!" The baby giggled. "Unl'e moo'y!" The man gave a wide smile._

Haary eyes snapped open. He came face to face with that smile. Without realizing he hugged the man! "Uncle moony!" He cried out and buried his face into the man's neck.

"I'm sorry Harry! I'm sorry! I couldn't protect you!" The Gryffindor straightened his back and looked at the kneeled professor. "So they already told you? No uncle moony it wasn't your fault." This time it was Remus who buried his face in Harry's chest and cried.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus Snape looked up from the papers he was grading. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to Harry. Maybe he was too harsh on the boy. I mean it was his first day coming back to classes.

Argh! The man had to time to think about such things! He strolled out his office toward the hospital wing.

He needed to know what potions were needed to be brewed for the hospital wing. Just as he turned the corner he saw two Gryffindor's outside the door of the DADA classroom. "Well now what are two Gryffindor's such as yourselves doing here?"

Ron immediately took a defense position. Hermione saw this and decided that it was better if she explained.

"You see professor Harry's inside and we're just waiting for him." "Of course Potter can never stay out of trouble. I must inform you that if you're not in Gryffindor tower in ten minutes you would breaking curfew."

"But pro-…" "Yes professor we'll be going now. If you happen to see Harry just tell him that we couldn't stay. Let's go Ronald!" Hermione pulled Ron and they reluctantly left. The potioneers curiosity got the best of him. He pressed an ear against the door. Suddenly he heard a whine!

His eyes grew wide. What was happening in that classroom! Another whine was heard. No, no! That incident must not repeat it self!

The man barged in and found Potter wiping Lupins cheek. Quickly the werewolf stood up and brushed his face. "Severus, has no one ever taught you how to knock." The man cloaked in darkness kept a poker face. "Well Lupin such display of affection? I could have you suspended from your job." Snape smirked.

"No!" Harry flew in front of Remus and stretched his arms out in a protecting manner.

"I won't let you do that to my uncle moony!" Snape scrunched his face at that name. "Well Lupin you've told Potter about the marauders. So I assume you've told Potter about his arrogant father." Remus didn't want Harry exposed to this man! Remus spun Harry so the boy faced him.

"Harry did you know that James-…" Snape snarled at that name. "James called you fawn. He would lift you and call you fawn. As form me I called you cub." The young Gryffindor's cheeks turned a shade of red. No one had ever told him theses things, not to mention he had nicknames.

"Then…" Remus stopped himself and debated if he should tell Harry or not. "Then another called you pup." "Oh splendid Lupin tell him about that other man, tell him about Bla-…" "Severus not here!" Remus handed Harry a chocolate frog. "Here Harry step out for a moment and wait for me."

The moment the door shut, tension built up in the classroom.

"What is the matter with you Severus?" The ex-deatheater was feeling an emotion he'd never felt before. When he entered the classroom and saw what Potter was doing…it was envy! No but what was he jealous about! "Well Lupin, my problem is how you tell Potter the most redundant stories about his father. Shut it wolf! We both know James Potter was not a good man."

Remus couldn't keep his mouth shut and let some Slytherin insult his friend.

"Fine snape! Fine! No James wasn't a good example but he was a good father! After all these years you still can't let go? Severus don't be a fool! We both know you want to hurt Harry! Is it because he looks like James! Or is it because getting revenge through the son of James Potter would satisfy your needs!"

There was an icy silence. Everything seemed to have stopped. Severus Snape was enraged! This wolf was spouting nonsense! Try to hurt Potter? He was saving the whelp from killing himself!

"Look who we have talking! A wolf! You're a danger to yourself and others. Lupin you're not fit to take care of Potter." "Be quiet snape! You just see what you want to see! Harry acts nothing like James!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry nibbled on the chocolate that was given to him. This was amazing! At the Dursleys Harry had never been given chocolate! Well the Dursleys never gave him much anyways! "I wonder if Professor Lupin could take me." He spoke out loud! He was just so excited!

The boy traced his fingers over his stomach. Green eyes took a hurtful emotion. _"I can't get rid of these scares. Well the Dursleys were never nice people to begin with"_

Harry Potter age twelve, even Hermione was taller! Harry looked ten! Happiness that the boy was feeling drowned away when he hard that voice._ 'Kill…kill…I smell blood…blood…blood…"_

Harry flinched! He was going to go insane! What was this voice! How come he was the only one who can hear it! The voice got louder and closer. What ever it was it was moving fast! Gryffindor courage wouldn't help Harry here! Now it sounded real close. Around the corner! That's how close it sounded.

The Gryffindor's breath hitched his heart cam to a halt. "He'lo master Harry Potter Sir"

The boy looked perplexed. This wasn't that voice. It was something else, but what was it? "Wh…what are you?" Harry managed to say. "Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf." Dobby got closer to the child. "Listen Harry Potter must leave. No Harry Potter mustn't stay! Bad things are going to happen. Hogwarts isn't safe!"

"What! What do you mean?" Dobby disappeared in a flash and the classroom door opened. A man with a billowing cloak exited.

Harry peeked his head in. "C'mon Harry lets go tuck you in"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Snape was outraged! He feels sorry for the boy, but instead Potter screams and yells at him! What gave that whelp the right! That brat was toying with him! First he clings onto him now he just shoved him aside!

Snape suddenly got an idea. Potter was going to hurt. Potter was going to pay.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry was now making his way to detention. He didn't even know what he had done! If Remus were here he would put Snape in his place. Hm, now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Remus all day. Harry sighed, this was a such a drag!

"_Sod of you Slytherin git!" Harry quickly covered his mouth! No he hadn't meant to say that. Severus stood at the front of the classroom. He could here the Gryffindor's smirking. That brat just spoke out. Just like his arrogant father. Look what a few weeks with Lupin was doing to the whelps ego!_

"_Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and potter detention."_

_Hermione threw Harry a sympathetic glance and Ron just looked pissed._

Harry knocked on the door twice until he decided he would just go in. He found the potion master at the front. He seemed to be grading papers.

The Gryffindor felt uncomfortable. He didn't like being alone in a classroom with Snape. No actually he didn't like being alone with any professor. Not since-…suddenly Harry got lightheaded. Re-opening his eyes he noticed Snape glaring at him.

"Stop wasting time and get over here." Harry rushed over to the man. Where he noticed a few things.

"This Potter is wolfsbane." Snape let out a very cruel smile. "There's a full moon today. Tell me Potter have you seen your professor today?" Harry got annoyed. Snape had no right to even mention his uncle moony! "No sir, but I don't see how that relates to my detention." Snape was enjoying this.

"Today Potter you shall learn about werewolves. You shall learn how to identify one. Most importantly who is a werewolf."

The Gryffindor arched his brows. "What are you implying sir." "Let's look at one, Remus Lupin. Tell me Potter has he been very tired over this past week." "Well yes but-…" "Have you seen him drinking a substance every day this past week?" "Yes sir but-…" "Most important question. Have you seen him today on this particular night of the full moon?"

Harry was now more than mad he was pissed! What was Snape spouting! That his uncle was some sort of werewolf! No Remus would have told him! He's lying! Snapes a liar!

"What Potter? Have you finally come to your senses and realized what your precious uncle is?" Harry slapped his hands on his ears. "No be quiet! I don't want to hear it!" The head of Slytherin enjoyed hurting Potter. His face showed denile. The brat needed to be informed about what exactly he was associating with.

Harry shut his eyes closed. This was all a lie! Remus wouldn't lie to him! Suddenly Harry felt a hand under his chin. His eyes were forced open to see Snape. The man was using his hand to tilt the boys head. Harry hands were now clutching the mans robes for support.

Snape looked into those eyes. "_Damn! What did I do!"_ He mentally cursed himself. _"This isn't James Potter this is a broken child! I might as well emotionally damage him!" _Snape was such an idot! How could he do such a thing to a child!

Those eyes looked out at him. Pain, anger, and…that same betrayed expression.

Harry shoved the man away! He needed to talk to Remus! "Potter get back here!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry ran so fast, he hadn't noticed he was outside. The night was quiet and yes there was a full moon out. Something was wrong here. It was quiet to quiet. The boy strolled around the grounds. When he noticed the whomping willow wasn't moving. Hm that was strange. Harry decided to get a closer look.

Wow there's a passage way under the tree! The Gryffindor's curiosity got the best of him.

Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea. Everything around him creaked. Harry came to a door. He could hear a rapid breathing and sounded like somebody was in pain. He slowly opened the door and found Remus on the ground.

The man looked up at him. His eyes were a deathly yellow. His teeth were turning into fangs. Harry was shocked! He couldn't move! It felt like someone was choking the life out of him. "Un-cle mo-ony?" The man's human form was gone. There stood a werewolf. Harry dared not to move. The wolf moved closer and closer and pat, pat.

The scared youth looked down the wolf was nudging him. "Moony?" "Potter!" A voice from behind yanked him back and the door had been slammed shut.

It was Snape! Snape had followed him? "Have you gone insane! I told you Lupin was a wolf so you could avoid him not get yourself killed by him!" "Your wrong sir! My uncle moony would never hurt me!" Snape shook the child. Then the worst could happen. Harry shrank down into a ball. "No please don't hurt me. I'm sorry uncle Vernon…"

Clearly Potter was suffering from a flashback. "Potter…Potter…Harry." Finally the boy looked up. "Come here." Snape braced himself for the most dreadful part. Potter was hugging him!

Snape noticed the noise level from the other side of the door had decreased. Just as he was tempted to peek in the door opened a pale and fatigued Remus Lupin walked out. The man had barely taken two steps when he blacked out into the potioneers shoulder.

Severus Snape had two problems. One Harry Potter fell unconscious two Lupin had just been knocked out cold on top of him. An exasperated grunt escaped his mouth. "I swear Lupin I'll get you for this."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Miraculously Snape had managed to get into Potter private dorm unnoticed. It only took him about ten minutes to convince the idiotic Gryffindor portrait to let him in. Remus was sprawled out on the cough and Potter was safely in his bed. Snape was having a good whiskey.

Then his peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a painful moan. Great the wolf had come back to his senses.

Lupin had barely had time to react when a potion bottle was shoved in his hands and would told to drink it. Standing up to quickly his head seem to spin. Somebody was supporting him up. At the moment the Gryffindor didn't care who it was. All he knew was that they were helping him.

The frail man opened his eyes and found that his helper was Severus Snape and he was looking very irritated.

The next thing he noticed was the hugging position. Snape had his arms wrapped around his waist. While Remus had his hand pressing against the mans chest. The man pulled away quickly and blushed violently. No one had ever held him like that, not since…since Sirius.

"Severus wh…wheres Harry!" Remus started worrying about his cub! "Calm yourself wolf! Potter's resting in his room."

Remus quickly ran to see his cub! "Oh Harry!" Harry was already awake his gaze concentrating on the ceiling. "You lied to me moony. Why?" Remus knew he couldn't hide it for long. On one part he hated Snape, but on another he had to thank him. "Harry it's just…I didn't know how you would react." "So you had to lie!" "No! No it's just would you have rejected me? Would you want me near you if you knew?"

Harry frowned. "Of course not! I don't care what you are. I know you're moony, I know that you were friend with my dad, I know you as my uncle who would never hurt me." Harry reached out and hugged the man. Remus gently placed him back on the bed. "Remus…" "Hm…" "Tell professor Snape thank you…" The boy yawned in his pillow. "For helping me…" "Of course."

Outside stood an irritated ex-deatheater. "Well now that you have confirmed Potter is well I shall take my leave." "Wait Severus, um Harry says thank you."

Snape gave a curt nod and went on his way.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night Harry had a most interesting dream.

"_Harry come one lets go buy some candy m'kay!" The man had a soft and gentle voice. "Don't spoil the whelp."_

"_Potter stay out of trouble. I've no time to deal with your mishaps." This voice was much stern but you could still tell the person cared about him. The gentle man hugged Harry. "Maybe we should invite the gloomy snake over there." It wasn't said as an insult more in a playful tone. Finally Harry relized who theses two were. Professor Lupin, Professor Snape. A smile crawled onto the boys face. _

"_C'mon professors let's go to hogsmeade!"_

Potter was having a wonderful dream, but mile away in azkaban another had a dream

A man was craving, craving on having his godson.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: *Stretching* I'm done! I loved this chapter! Most interesting to write! Anyways to review or to not review that is the question. Chapter five I hope will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: M'kay chapter five is out! Once again thank you for the reviews! Oh and I forgot to mention: Harry potter is also a horcrux. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Malfoy and The Four Founders

The scrubbing of tables and mopping of floors echoed through the great hall.

"Come on Potty! You missed a spot." Glaring up at the blond menace, Harry snarled. This was utterly unacceptable! Detention with Malfoy! The blond terror wasn't even helping! "Oh your right I did miss a spot, you!" "Tsk.." Mopping the floors Malfoy stalked over to the other side of the hall. "Just wait until my father hears about this…" He mumbled.

Why oh why! He was provoked! Malfoy and his mouth, no doubt ever thing that comes from it is learned from his father. Malfoy had to go and spout nonsense! Now they were both here.

_-one week earlier-_

'_Kill…kill…I smell blood…ssssmell blood…kill' Harry Potter the-boy-who-hears-things. Well that would make a good daily prophet front cover._

_Why is it that every time Harry's alone he hears that voice? Oh face it Harry you're going insane. Walking down a corridor the Gryffindor was in a pensive state. Raising his head, great he's alone in some corridor. 'Kill…kill…I want to kill you…' Not bothering to speed his pace the boy looked grim._

_What would writers say if they found about this. No doubt some bitch would make an 'exciting' story about it._

'_Harry Potter the-insane-boy'_

_-Harry Potter the savoir of the wizarding world claims to hear mysterious voices. This traumatized boy and I quote "I can hear voices and things in my head!" yes how sad it is to see one on the most powerful wizards of our time suffering from what seems to be insanity. Clearly the boy's mental state is deteriorating. We are in the hands of a mentally disturbed child.-_

_Foot steps echoed in the empty hallway. Why couldn't he be left alone for once?"_

'_Kill…kill…kill!' Okay now that sounded to close! This was killing him! Determination flared in the child's eyes. Following the voice in got louder and louder and-… _

"_AH!" Harry had just turned the corner and fell into Weasley arms. Slightly frightened he looked up at his mate. 'Great he's looking at me like I'm some sort of girl!' The Gryffindor mentally cursed himself. "Gosh mate no need to scream."_

_Noticing he was still in Ron's arms he shoved him quickly away. "Erm, 'Mione, Ron did you hear that voice?"_

"_Voice? What voice?" The bushy-haired girl frowned. 'Great now their both looking at me like I've gone mental. Maybe I could-…"_

'_Kill….I smell blood!' Harry's face paled. That was to close for comfort! "It's moving you guys! It's going to kill!" "What! Harry wait up!" The trio made it up the hallway. Ugh the floor was draped water! Hermione nudged her friend to look up. "What is it 'Mio-…" It suddenly got bloodcurdling. Big red letters seemed to add on more to the creepy feeling. It…It was written in blood. 'The chambers of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir…beware'_

"_Oh no!" Ron shrieked! He pointed at something hanging from the wall. Harry decided to scan what it was. Without thought he pressed his hands against the bloodied wall. Forgetting, his hands now smeared in blood. "It's Mrs. Norris…" Hermione waved her hand. "Harry quick we-…"_

_The hallways we're now filling up with students. Professor Dumbldore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin were marching down to where the trio was. Oh no Filch was on his way to._

_Harry now stood in front of the bloodied wall with his hand covered in it. There was a loud gasp from every person. Some whispered others pointed, and some just looked in terror. This was not happening! The headmaster stepped up, now twinkle emitting from his eyes. "Everybody go back to your common rooms, everybody except you three." Of course the golden trio were the three._

_Filch was enraged. "You murder! You fiend! You're the devils spawn! Just wait until I-…" "Argus…" The headmaster voice ringed through the hallway. "She is not dead Argus. Merely petrified." The man calmed himself and stood back._

_Remus Lupin was having a difficult time controlling himself. He marched up to and grabbed him by the wrists, this forced Harry to stand on the tips of his shoes. "What is this! Do you think this is funny!"_

_Harry was being yelled at. He was being yelled at for something he didn't do. Of course he was use to it, back at the Dursleys he always got blamed for everything. "Harry James Potter answer me!" The man shook the child back and forth. "Professor your-…ow!"_

_The potion master stood there as 'James' was being yelled at. He found it amusing that it Potter was being blamed for something. "Ow!"_

_Potter yelped in pain. Clearly the mans grip was too tight. Snape wanted to enjoy the pain Potter was going through but something wouldn't let him. "Lupin! Control yourself man!" The wolf turned his head and found everybody was staring at him in shock._

_He looked down at Harry. His eyes were wide and looked frightened. "Harry I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hugging the boy he repeated it over and over again._

_The headmaster placed a hand on distressed man. Lupin stepped back. "Now Harry what happened here.""Headmaster I swear I don't know what happened! No I didn't do it! So what if my hand's have blood on them! Because I accidently touched the wall!"_

"_Alright my boy. Minerva take Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley to the tower. Lupin you should escort Mr. Potter to his room. We are all in need of much needed rest."_

_Mostly everybody was gone. "Lupin bring the whelp." Oh professor Snape was still there. "Pardon?" "Bring Potter Lupin." The three made their way down to the dungeons._

"_Sit." The potioneer ordered both of them. Why was he helping them? No idea, maybe he just felt in a good mood. Quickly he handed the man a calming draught. Now Potter was next. "Potter let me see your wrists." Great the boy was already starting to bruise._

_The wolf put his head down. Great feeling sorry for Potter. _

_Professor Snape stroked the boy's skin. Harry shivered at the cold touch. It wasn't rough it felt gentle. Harry started getting drowsy. Instantly Lupin sat the boy in his lap, in a matter of minutes Harry was losing himself in sleep. Remus stood up holding the boy. The potion master handed Lupin a potion bottle._

"_Make sure he drinks that."Harry slightly opened his eyes. His head leaned against his uncles chest. "M' getting to old to be carried…" He mumbled under his breath. He heard his uncle laugh. _

_-Tonight at dinner-_

"_Wow blimey I'm stuffed!" "Well of course you are Ronald!" Harry chuckled; his friends are so humorous to listen to. Most of the students had gone of to bed._

_But instead of the golden trio, there was the silver trio. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco._

"_Well look who it is Potty, weasel, and the mudblood."Ron lost his temper. "Shut your fat arse Malfoy!" "Really Weasel? You're the one who stuffs his face! How about pudding!" Malfoy picked up a plate of pudding and hurled it toward the red-head…he missed and it hit Harry." "Malfoy!"_

_Harry charged towards the Slytherin. Both boys were groveling in food. They seemed exhausted. They rolled once more but got tired; Malfoy was on top of the Gryffindor._

_Panting and feeling each others breath…they were to close! "AH! Malfoy get off! Get off!" Harry felt so helpless…again. His hands were pressed against Malfoys chest. "What no way Potty! No until you say you lost and admit you not the heir!"_

_Hermione and Ron tried getting to their mate but Malfoy's goons were blocking their way._

"_Get off! Malfoy…please…get off." No Gryffindor no courage again! The boy began to sob. The closet thing to hide in was…Malfoy Harry grabbed onto Malfoy robes and buried his face. "Whoa! Potty let go of my robes!" Great the blond hadn't meant to make Potter cry! "Oh Potter stop!" _

_The blond terror sat both Potter and himself. Oh but no that didn't stop Potter from crying! Thank Merlin no one was around! The Gryffindor tried stopping but he couldn't! He buried his face in Malfoy's his arms around his neck as well._

_Outside stood two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's. Good a professor! "Professor McGonagall!" "What in Merlin's beard is going on here!" Then another professor came. "What in Merlin's beard is going on here!"_

"_Professors its Harry and Malfoy! Their in the great hall." The Gryffindor head of house led the Slytherin head. Minerva waved the students off. 'Mione and Ron wanted to stay but they were given a very stern glare. "Severus if your snake hurts my lion-…" "Oh please Minerva you lion is the one who would hurt my snake."_

_The professors opened the doors and what they found was unexpected._

_Both students were on the ground and covered in food. Potter…Potter seemed to be crying. Wait is Potter hugging Malfoy! There was that strange feeling again._

"_Mr. Malfoy unhand my li-er Potter." The blond looked up. His face showed irritation and stress. "I'm not even touching him. Tell HIM to let go of ME." _

_When both professors got everything under control they asked for an explanation. "Professor it was Potter!" "You're the one who threw food!" "You attacked me!" "Enough!"_

"_Minerva I believe cleaning the Great hall seems appropriate."_

That's how both of them ended here, cleaning the great hall.

Harry you're an idiot! Crying in front of Malfoy! At the same time the pre-teens let out an exhausted grunt. Glaring at each other then returning back to work.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Uuhh…" Last night's work made Harry sore all over. Heading straight for the shower. The boy's tense muscles loosened a bit. The hot water caressed his skin. "I wonder if Malfoy's sore too?" Wait did he just worry about Malfoy. Must be the fumes getting to him.

In transfiguration 'Mione just had to open her mouth and ask about the chamber of secrets. Although Harry did learn about Hogwarts and the four founders!

Now in potions class the two couldn't even look at each other! The only things that Draco and Harry had in common at the moment was the painful moans. Obviously the work they did last night was too hard for them. "Potter stay after class." Oh great what did Harry do this time.

Harry just told his mates to go on with out him. "Potter it has come to my attention that you seem to be in pain.

"Erm, yes sir." Snape stalked over to his private collection. "Here Potter, it will ease your pain." The Gryffindor was perplexed. "B…but sir this is a lot and-…" "Just use it Potter." The boy's eyes started glistening. He hugged his professor. "Thank you sir!" The Gryffidor buried his neck in his Professor.

The man cloaked in darkness had another feeling. What was it? He was liking this feeling. "Potter go." He shoved the boy away. No! No! What ever he was feeling, he wasn't suppose to. "Bye Professor!" Harry actually waved to his professor. Maybe he wasn't so bad!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Forty-five minutes before curfew. The Gryffindor had nothing to do. Hermione and Ron were already in Gryffindor tower. Again he felt locked up.

Well that potion sure did work! He was feeling all to well! Harry frowned; it wasn't fair Malfoy didn't get any. Ah well who cares about Malfoy but wait what if he's still in pain. Puffing and huffing the Gryffindor went to go find a Slytherin.

'_Kill…kill…blood…I want to rip you…I want to kill you…' _Dammit for once couldn't that voice just leave him alone!

Harry walked faster and faster and-… "Ah!" Harry screamed like a girl again and of course he fell in somebody's arms, now who was the-… "Malfoy!" "Potter!" In Malfoy's arms! Seriously Harry have you no balance.

"P…Potter you heavy." Hm Malfoy looks uncomfortable. The blond winced. Ah so he's still in pain! Harry quickly regained his posture.

"Pray tell what is it now Potty?" Great starting with the insults! No maybe, just hold it in Harry. Nervously Harry looked at his shoes. Merlin what's wrong with him! "Um,areyoustillinpain." There he said it!" The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Potter you have to speak clearly." "Oh for the love of-…are you still in pain!" Before the Slytherin could respond Harry shoved the potion in his hand. "Erm it helps, you know make the pain go away."

Draco looked at the bottle then back at Potter. "Erm,thanks." The Gryffindor was almost as red as one of the Weasleys. "M…Malfoy…" "Hm…" "Um, thanks…for what you did in the great hall." Draco smirked.

"Look Potter I have no idea what got into you, but I don't need your thanks. You needed help and that's what I did." The still flustered boy gave a nod. _'Kill…kill…kill…my prey…I have found…arg…my eyessss!'_

A flash down the corridor caught the boy's attention. The only emotion they felt was terror. There was something around the corner. A loud crash echoed. It was-… "Ahhhhhh!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Minerva was getting ready for a much need sleep. These children will be the death of her. How hard could it be to transform a lizard into a cup! Suddenly a deadly scream caught her attention. Wand in hand she opened her door. It was a snake and a lion huddled together, looking very pale. "Oh my!" The two boys are very cold.

She flooed Poppy, Albus, and Severus. "Minervea what is so important that you have to interrupt my brewing."

"I believe that is outside my door." They gave her a baffled look. The head of Gryffindor re-opened her door. Yup they were still there. Now they were trembling. "Oh dear!" All the professor scrambled to the boys. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter…"

As a medi-witch Poppy was practically mothering them! "Severus they are in no condition to talk. Hurry lets take them to the hospital wing."

With any Gryffindor courage a voice squek. "N…no wait over there." The lion pointed to where they saw that flash. Of course Malfoy and Potter weren't holding each other anymore, but their hands still seemed to be connected. Minerva gasped! "A…Albus this student has been petrified." "Hurry this student needs to be taken to the hospital wing!" There was no twinkle in the mans eyes. "Minerva who is the child?" "Colin Creevy…"

Dumbledore waved the children over. "Come let us discuss this in my office."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Now my boy's what exactly did you see?" "Nothing much sir, just a flash, and we heard something drop." "And you Mr. Potter what did you hear." Harry contemplated. Should he tell Dumbledore. No what if they thought he was going mad. "No sir, Nothing."

So the children were excused and heading off.

"Say Malfoy…" "Hm…" "Remember how I rejected to be your friend first year?" The blond frowned. "What is it now Potter?" "Erm d…does the offer still stand?" "Wait what!" "Agh never mind Malfoy, see you later!" "No wait Potter." Malfoy grabbed Harry wrist and moved him closer. "Yes the offer is still valid." Green eyes lit up. "Great…so um lets star over?"

The Slythering though for a moment. "Alright Potter…we can be friends." "Thanks Draco! See you tomorrow!"

"Y…yeah see you…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A fast hear rate. Beating faster and faster. Struggling and trapped. The heat was intense, air there was a lack of air! Sweat prickling down. "Ah!"

Harry shot up. He couldn't sleep. "Ah what am I going to tell Hermione! What am I going to tell Ron! They'll hate me. Why couldn't Malfoy just be a Gryffindor!" Imagining Malfoy as a GryFfindor was quit a scene.

It's hot in that room! Unexpectedly memories of…of Lockheart swept through the Gryffindor's head.

Claustrophobia! This room was driving him insane! It's to stuffed in that room! Harry grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and whisked out of his room. Soon enough tears starting rolling down his soft cheeks. Pressing his hands roughly against his mouth to muffle the cries. "Who's there?" Oh no, Harry was done for!

No wait, good a room! Harry stepped through the door but unknowingly the door disappeared leaving Harry inside. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The room was dark and lonely. Harry was under his cloak and he was alone, he felt safe. All his emotions exploded. His loud cries echoed through the obscure room. Finally he felt safe enough to take the cloak off.

The cries were settling down when he heard talking around him. "Oh so this is the brat who was interrupting my sleep." "Salazar don't be so cruel. The boy is probably a first year. He might miss his parents." "Oh please Helga your acting like a Hufflepuff." "Oi snake! She is a Hufflepuff!" Their was a scowl. "Oh you and you mouth you lion! Well at least this whelp looks like a pureblood. There's no way such a cloak could fall into a child's hand unless they were pureblood."

"Stop Salazar we can't just assume things." "What about you Rowena, always claiming your intellectual." "Well Helga I am gifted with knowledge." "Godric stop laughing like some dunderhead Gryffindor." The laughs stifled instantly. "Well I am a Gryffindor Salazar, not that you would know what a Gryffindor is if it bit you in the arse."

The baffled youth clutched his cloak, he stood up quickly. _"Lumos!"_ The room lit up and showed for portraits.

A man with a bitter face he was in cloaked in green. Then a woman she was wearing blue, her face was stern but she looked real nice. Then this other man, he was wearing red and stood proudly. Lastly another woman, she was in a yellow dress and her face looked so kind.

"Well look who decided to join us." The man with the bitter voice spoke. This shocked Harry and he dropped his wand causing the luminescent light to go out. "Ah my wand." A sweet voice rang through the room. "Poor child. This room is spacious he might never find it."

What hell no! Harry wasn't going to lose his wand! Well it's a long shot but it might work. Wandless magic. Maybe if he used enough he could light up the whole room. Steady breathing; draw all your magic…_ "Lumos!"_

What he did it? The room it's bright. It's-…the Gryffindor felt drained, he fell forward and banged onto his knees. If he looked in a mirror he was sure to find dark circles and a pale face.

"Wandless magic for a first year? He must be very witty." "Rowena just because you're clever does not give you a right to say he's a Ravenclaw, clearly he's a Hufflepuff."

Suddenly the Gryffindor felt angry. He was panting and breathing hard. "S…stop assuming things you don't…k…know." Struggling to get the words out from lack of energy. Slowly he picked himself from the ground. Then it hit him! "I know you four! You're the founders of Hogwarts!" "Took the brat long enough."

Godric smirked. "Oi snake, he's a Gryffindor." Harry nodded then a scowl erupted. "Oh don't mind him kid."

'_I've wasted my time with a useless child' _It was hissed! _'Master clearly the child is not Slytherin potential.' 'Yes you right my dear snake.' _Hey there was snake in the portrait too! They're talking about Harry! _'What did I say about assuming!' _Harry was now enraged.

'_Master he's a speaker!' 'Of course I am! You know the hat was going to put me in Slytherin first!'_ A wave of pain swept through Harry's body. It felt like his soul was being torn in two! The boy clutched his stomach. Then the pain was gone, but for a mere second so was Harry.

A laugh came out of the boys mouth…that laugh did not belong there. The boy licked his lips and looked up.

There was a gasp. One of his eyes was a shining red. Red that lusted for blood. No stop! Stop! Get out! Get out! Harry fell back. He kicked and screamed. "Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!...Voldemort!" The evil presence was still in Harry's mind but now Harry was in control! This wanker wasn't going to beat Harry. Although how did Voldemort get in Harry. The boy shivered what a disgusting thought. That monster in him."

Peeking out from under his frings he found the four founder standing around him. Merlin's beard they're not inside their paintings! "H…how are you-…"

"Silly child." A voice that sounded just like Hermione. "We are the founders of Hogwarts we have all the right to walk, but we must only stay in this room." "C'mere kid looks like you need a hand." Godric kindly offered his hand and Harry gratefully took it. "M' not a first year." "Hm..." The lady in yellow frowned.

Salazar stepped up. "Child you're a parseltoung." Harry stood proudly. "Yes sir, and I wasn't lying when I told you I was first going to be sorted into Slytherin." This comment made Godric frown.

"Then why did you refuse!" Salazars voice raged, "You have much potential!" "That's why sir! I never asked for this! I never asked to be The-Boy-Who-Lived! I never asked to be possessed by Voldemort! I just wan't to be Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor pressed his hand on his face and laughed, almost similar to Voldemort's laugh. "I just want to be Harry Potter."

"Wait Harry Potter…" All four said simultaneously. Harry nodded. "Ah so your that child" The Raveclaw figured from the minute he stepped in this room. "This room only allows a powerful wizards or witches enter, you are the first." The boy's eyes shined! "Wow really!"

'So innocent, and already facing de-…" "Helga hush, we don't want to agitate the child!" This time it was Salazar. "Pardon for the scream earlier, you are destined for great things child."

Godric felt a great sense of happiness! "We know a lot about you Harry! Erm, but it's getting late you should go back. Don't worry you can come visit us anytime!" Before Harry left he turned and said a few things.

"Mr. Godric you shouldn't be mean to Mr. Salazar. No I'm not mental. Well yes I am a Gryffindor but everyone deserves a second chance! Bye, oh and Mr. Salazar tell your snake that she's really pretty!"

For once the Slytherin man let his childish side show. "Ha in your face lion!" "Oh shut it snake"

Harry stepped out, now feeling very dizzy. He needed to rest, just a rest. "Potter!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A door was heard. Great what student was out of bed now! Snape's robes billowed down the hall as he headed toward the noise.

Why is it that the head of Slytherin was always the one to find the whelps out of bed? How many points should he deduct? Thirty, forty? Fifty if it's a lion. He turned the corner. "Potter!" The brat is sleeping against a wall! "Potter get up!" No use the boy was already asleep!

The man swept the child in his arms. Harry felt those strong safe arms. "M'sorry Professor…I'm just…real tired." The man growled. "Stop mumbling Potter!"

"Professor…I met Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor…oh and Helga Hufflepuff, and that other lady Rowena Raven claw." The potion master stopped. Potter met who! "Oh and…voldemort…" The man flinched at that name. Clearly Potter wasn't lying. He pressed the boy closer to him.

Harry buried his head in the mans chest. "Professor your really…nice…" That feeling in his chest again. "Just shut up Potter."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The door of the headmasters office was barged in. "Albus we need to talk! Potter saw-…" "Severus my boy, I know who and what Harry saw. I have never had such a chance to meet the founders of Hogwarts." "Headmaster, yes Potter met them…but he claims to have seen the dark lord!" "I'm well aware of that Severus." The dark man calmed himself.

"Yes, very well headmaster." As he headed tworads the door an owl raced by. "What in Merlin's beard is that?" "This Severus in an owl from the ministry."

The ex-deatheater's breath hitched. An owl from the ministry in never good. They opened the letter and just a few words were able to turn both men pale.

'_Sirius Black has escaped. Dementors shall be placed around Hogwarts. Keep Potter safe."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Yeah I'm done! *Waving fingers* Tsk Tsk if you think That Sev and Harry are going to get together easily then you have another thing coming. Those two have to face many obstacles before they get together. Anyways my chapters should be out much faster, very much faster. Review!


End file.
